A Normal Christmas
by Sage Mistri
Summary: A late Christmas fic, whoops! Ken's alone, Suguru's feeling alone and they both have a nice little chat about how keyboardists should stick together and other stuff.


**Disclaimer - **Honestly, I don't. It makes me sad. Kouji's mine though! Yes!

**AN - **Hey! It's a Christmas fic! And it isn't Christmas anymore! Yeah, I kinda totally forgot I had this tucked somewhere in my computer, but better late then never, eh? Sides, Ken-chan from ASK needs some loving. And don't ask why they know each other, they just do...somehow. I have a great little plotline on how they know each other worked out, but really who wants to read that and I honestly don't want to type it either. So, just whatever.

Kouji's character is explained more in Talent and Passion. Ah hem, I think that was hint? maybe...?

Enjoy another Sugu fic! With Ken-chan being all nice and all.

**A Normal Christmas **

_One-shot_

I'd been walking for over an hour, going no where in general. Where could I go anyway? Taki was probably visiting his teacher who'd flown in just the day before and who knew where Ma-kun could be. That left me alone, not that it mattered much. The silence was calming and it did wonders to the lyrics that were constantly running through my mind.

I wonder, would that be counted as a curse or a gift. It did act like a curse at times, like when I just went off into my own little world when around people and started humming the tune under my breath. I remember sometimes I actually started full-out singing and even though my voice wasn't really that bad, it was still embarrassing.

Anyway, I digress.

It was the first week of December and it was already snowing, something that I greatly enjoyed. Ever since I was a child, a white Christmas was all I had ever wished for. Well, that's a lie. Of course I wished for what all children wanted, toys, but a white Christmas was always the best. It was always my favorite time of the year and also the time where I could write my best.

But, I guess, today just wasn't the day for a new song as I found myself singing a song I'd first heard him play. It wasn't very well known, actually it was the Theme Song of an Anime, but it was one he greatly loved and that was good enough for me. "Kanashii hodo hikaridashita…shiroi yami korimako tsubasa ni nare…"

I was in the park now, only humming along and singing when I knew the parts. It was a beautiful song really and Shinichi Miyamoto had a really nice voice.

"Kieyuku Fake Light…Umareyuku True Light…Kono te ni…"

I wonder what he would say if he actually heard me singing. Hopefully I wasn't doing the song that much injustice. My passion wasn't singing after all, that was Taki's job. My passion was, of course, the piano.

Now that I thought about it, when had I gotten so passionate about it. I remember a time when I practically hated the piano and anything related to it. I only tolerated it because Taki desperately needed a keyboardist.

And that's when he came.

Taki had already said that he was something all right, I just didn't think he'd affect me the same way he effected Taki. God, how wrong I was. Without him, who knows what would've happened to me, and to ASK. Just that boy's presence seemed to have done me some good and I could never really understand why.

Ah, no matter. Shouldn't really think about it much, should I.

"Byakuya o tobe…" I muttered and plopped down on the snow covered bench.

I should've been heading back home around this time, but I just kept sitting there, enjoying the small snowflakes falling down around me. Besides, who would want to be in a small apartment when one could just take in the beautiful scenery of the park at his own leisure. Okay, bad excuse for having no one at Christmas, but seriously, walking aimlessly was better then drowning in grief, wasn't it?

That's when the light clapping began.

I glanced over, expecting to see some random person who was also alone on Christmas. What I saw caused me to blink in shock and earn a laugh from the other. "Sugu?"

The younger keyboardist nodded happily. "Well, you sure succeeded in improving my mood!" Plopping down beside me, he brought his knees up and sent me a smile. "It's nice to see a familiar face at this time of year, isn't it?"

I was still a shocked and took a moment to regain my composure. When I did, I couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, it is." That smile soon changed to a look of concern. "Wait a second, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Suguru only looked heavenward, his smile dropping a little. "I could be asking you the same thing."

I'd been expecting that. "True, but seriously."

"It isn't that late, is it?" He asked absentmindedly.

I looked away, knowing he was entering one of his moods again. "It's midnight, Sugu-chan. You should get going, back to your family."

Suguru hugged his knees tighter and looked away from the beautiful night sky. "What if…What if they don't want you? What if they don't care." He looked towards me. "Ken-kun? Where are Aiz and Ma-kun?"

I sighed. That boy really knew how to get to someone. Now, was that a good or bad thing? "They're…with family."

"…Where's yours?" Suguru asked. Then he shook his head and looked towards the heavens again. "Sorry, depressing question for both of us." He said, a bit sheepishly. "I really should stop acting like that, huh, Ken-kun."

I sighed again, putting an arm around him. Yup, he was in one of his moods again, the one where he feels all alone. From what I could gather, it'd started when he came back from America and his family became more well-known. I just wonder how long he'd been wanting comfort? "Why didn't you just come to me in the first place."

Suguru looked down and began wringing his wrists lightly. "Well, I didn't want to bother you."

"You idiot." Was my only response as I tightened my grip. "What did I tell you?" I scolded teasingly.

The teen let out a small laugh. "That us keyboardists should stick together."

"And what did you do?" I asked.

Suguru grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Um…stalk you?"

I blinked and then gave him a blank stare. "Sugu-chan…"

"Yeah, Ken-kun?" He asked nervously.

I sighed, shaking my head. "You've been hanging around Taki a bit to much."

"Sorry, Ken-kun."

…

I gaped, like a stupid fish out of water. That's all I could do really. I mean, this was my first time seeing Suguru's house and it was massive. It was a mansion all right and it was decorated perfectly for the season. The bright lights, the faint sound of music from inside, the cheeriness that seemed to surround the area. One would probably be envious of all this glamour if they didn't know the truth. The truth that the owners were cold and heartless, or they were in Suguru's personal opinion. After meeting them I'm sad to say that I've also grown to dislike them and it takes me a while for me not even to be able to tolerate someone.

"A bit extravagant, no?"

I could only nod. "Don't you ever get lost in there?" I asked awestruck.

"No, not really." Suguru stated, shaking his head. "But then again, I don't usually stay here. I usually stay with Kouji."

I blinked, snapping out of my daze to see him lightly blushing. Was it from the cold or something else? "Kouji?"

Suguru nodded energetically. Definitely something else. "My best friend from school. We share an apartment together."

"Ah…" I nodded in understanding, but kept my protective self at bay. "Does he treat you well?"

He rolled his eyes and I knew he must of expected this question. "Don't worry. Touma already interrogated him."

I smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Okay then, but I still want to meet him, all right?"

"Right!"

"Now, get in there before you freeze to death." I teased, pushing him towards the door.

Suguru sighed and pouted over his shoulder. Thankfully I didn't fall for that puppy dog look anymore. "Do I have to? Can't I stay with you?"

Sighing, I embraced him from behind. "How bout tomorrow you come over and we'll do whatever you want."

I felt him tense and smiled to myself. Sometimes he was just so predictable. It was hard to imagine he was already sixteen. "Really!" He asked, eyes practically lighting up in happiness.

"Yes, really. But first, you have to have fun with your parents, all right?"

Suguru groaned and I let him slip away from my embrace. He stood in front of me, arms crossed and a look obvious disgust on his face, but he finally nodded. "Doubt it'll be fun though…"

I rolled my eyes, something I don't usually do in front of others, but Suguru always did change you. "I'll get you the next Rakuen DVD." I bribed.

Suguru's eyes, for the second time that night, lit up and he embraced me. "Thank you, Ken-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that said, the boy disappeared into the house.

"That hopeless idiot, huh Taki?" I muttered, laughing as I walked away.

Well, it was just a normal Christmas.

**End **

**AN - **Now that I've read this again...dang, it's kinda boring. No humor what-so-ever... I'll have to work on that.


End file.
